


Redemption

by millertime1985



Series: Sacrifice [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millertime1985/pseuds/millertime1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone from Callen's past forces their way back into his life, how will it affect his new romance with Nell, and will he manage to stay out of jail?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.
> 
> This is my second Fan Fic, and like my last story, I didn't want to publish a it chapter by chapter, in case I got side tracked... I know how frustrating it can be when you're enjoying a story, and you're left on a cliff hanger... with no update in sight.
> 
> I have tried to keep characterisations right, but I may have slipped up here or there.
> 
> This is a follow up to my previous story "Sacrifice", I am aware that this is a much shorter story, however "Sacrifice" required a lot more ground work to establish the story, this time it has the foundation laid, plus I didn't want to make it longer just so it would match my earlier story
> 
> Like 'Sacrifice', I posted this over on FF a few months ago, and will be re-posting my other stories here, as and when I have time
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

#1  
“Good weekend Nell?”

“Pretty good, yeah. You get up to much?” She asked Eric as she sat down at her terminal

“Was gonna go surfing, but I pulled a muscle. So I had a marathon Titanfall session instead”

Nell turned her head to her partner “Which one is Titanfall again?”

“Which one...” Eric was so shocked at this question, he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Relax Eric… Breathe. I know it’s one of your video games.” Nell had taken some girlish delight at the effect that her brief deception had on her partner and friend  
………………………………………………………………………..

“Mr Callen. A word in my office”

The 3 agents and the LAPD Detective watched Hetty return to her office

“Not even 10am, and Hetty already is ‘summoning’ you to her office. What did you do wrong” Sam said, leaning back in his chair, with an amused smirk on his face

“How can I have done something wrong? I’ve been in the armoury for the last month. If there was something wrong with any of the guns I serviced, I would have heard about it before now”

“Better not keep her waiting”

 

The closer he got to Hetty’s desk, the more worried he became. He couldn’t remember of anything he had done in the last few weeks that could lead to Hetty wanting to speak to him in private. Unless she was finally going to relent, and let him return to the field

He sat down in the seat in front of Hetty’s desk, not feeling up to standing during what could end up taking quite some time.

“One of your former superiors at the CIA has reached out, seeking our assistance”

Callen studied her face, before responding “You mean they want my assistance. Otherwise you wouldn’t have felt the need to mention the request coming from someone I worked under. Well, I’m not available to help. I’m still recovering after an ‘on the job’ injury”

“The circumstances dictate you be returned to operational status. Effective immediately”

“Fine… what is so important that they require my assistance, over 10 years after I left the firm? I’m obviously not going to like this, am I?”

Hetty leaned back and took a sip of, what he could only imagine was, tea.  
“The other agent is currently incarcerated. They would like for you to debrief the agent, and determine if the intel is credible”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Who is it…? Schmidt, Tarley, or have they finally locked up Quinn?… who?”

“Ms Keller”

Callen didn’t know how to react to the suggestion of once again having to make contact with his ‘ex wife’. In the end he just sat still, saying nothing

………………………………………………………………………..

“Callen. Nice to see you”

“Sure Tracy. Why don’t you tell me your story, so I can leave”

“Don’t make idle threats. We both know you’re not here by your own choice, so you won’t leave till you get what you were sent for”

“On that subject, why would you not just spill your guts to Derschowitz? Why me?”

“I trust you… I know if you make an agreement, you’ll keep it”

“Too bad I can’t say the same about you”

“You still hold a grudge!”

“Let’s just get this over and done with”

Tracy spent the next hour telling Callen everything she knew… apart from where she got her intel, and where her private document cache was located

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“…Do you believe what she’s selling?”

“I don’t know Rich. She believes whet she was telling me. But she’s lied to my face before and I didn’t know. Since you can’t do anything domestically, I’ll get my people to run what she’s said, see if there’s anything credible”

“Fine. But I want copies of everything you lot dig up”

“Deal”

 

Getting back to the Mission, Callen headed straight for the break room, to grab a drink. Finding Nell already inside, he closed the door behind him

“Where did you get to? Marty said Hetty had sent you home”

“Sadly not. She sent me to speak with … well, a potential source of information”

“So you’re back to work, properly. No more cleaning guns?” Nell sounded almost proud

“It’s true. Back to being fully operational. Downside is, that it’s only because I’m the only person my ex CIA partner will talk to. And I need for you to check what I’ve been told, and check the list of visitors for inmate 10904658 against NCIC, FBI and CIA databases. It’s not that I don’t trust Eric, it’s just that you’re the analyst, so you’ll probably see things in the information that he could miss without realising it”

“Flattery will get you everywhere”

Callen handed over the notepad he had filled during his meeting with Tracy

“Am I going to see you tonight?” Nell asked, hopefully

“Sure thing. Home cooked dinner at mine. Say 8pm?”

“I’ll see you then” Nell said as she headed back to OPS

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So, you coming for a drink. To celebrate your return to real work?” Sam asked

“Would love to, but I’ve got plans already made for tonight. But I can still watch Zach and Zoe tomorrow night”

“Michelle’s really been lookin forward to see that show. I was worrying I would have to ask Deeks to watch them”

“Well, now you don’t have to. I’ve got to go, but let me know in the morning, when you want me to come pick them up”

 

 

*Knock Knock*

“Door’s open” Callen called from the kitchen

“You should really know better than that, Agent Callen” Nell called, just as he could hear the front door being closed.  
“Do you want a hand with anything? She asked when she entered the kitchen

“Can you take the cutlery outside? Since it’s such a nice evening, I thought we could eat in the back yard” he replied

Callen Pulled out the 2 dishes from under the grill, and carried them out to the table in the back yard.

In between bites Nell told him about what had happened while he had been out of the office. Callen paid attention and took in what Nell was saying  
When she had finished conversation turned to what she had managed to confirm or deny from what Tracy had told him

“Are you sure you can trust her. I mean, after last time”

“I don’t have to trust her. I wouldn’t trust her again. But its just information, if it’s as legit as she hopes sounds, then she’ll maybe get some time bumped off her sentence, and we get to stop someone who could do a lot of damage. Anyway, away from the work stuff…. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow evening?”

“I was just planning to stay in, and read. You’re welcome to join me. Not reading the same book. One of your own… if you like”

“I would love to. But I’m baby sitting for Sam, and was wondering if you maybe wanted to back me up?”

Nell couldn’t help herself from having a little laugh “So instead of watching 2 small people, you want to watch 3 short people” she managed to say before she started laughing again

“There’s no 3 people I’d rather watch. But it’s ok, I was just gonna take them to the Carnival…”

“In that case, I can see that you really need my help”

“Uh huh. I’ll pick you up at 7.30pm then”

“So… what do you want to do now?” she asked, with a twinkle in her eyes

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Kens” Nell asked as she came up behind her friend “I need a quiet word”

“Sure thing, where do you want to go?”

Nell didn’t even respond. Instead she grab Kensi’s arm and dragged her towards the Armoury

“Right. So what’s the problem?”

“You can’t talk about this with anyone ok. Not Sam, Definitely not Deeks. Okay”

“Okay. Cross my heart”

“I was over at Callen’s house last night, and I may have hinted at my being open to certain physical acts that people in relationships do with each other…”

Kensi’s pressed her lips together, until her lips were formed onto an O.

“…And he acted a bit weird. It was like, he couldn’t get rid of me quick enough”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. You’ve only been with each other a couple of weeks. Just give it time”

“It’s not like I sleep around or anything. I just… I don’t even know. Maybe I just wanted to feel wanted”

“Did you talk to Callen about it?”

“No…. Even if I had, what do I say ‘So, why don’t you want to have sex with me’… it sounds more than a little needy”

“Give him some time I’m…” She paused while another agent entered, grabbed some ammo and left “I’m sure he’s just being careful or respectful. All the time I’ve known him, I don’t think he’s had any serious or long-term, non undercover, relationships”

Before Nell could respond Eric popped his head in the door and advised them that they were needed in OPS.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Now that we’re all here. Let’s get started. Nell, can you load up the files”

Nell transferred a number of images onto the large screen

“This is Samuel Ortega. American citizen, who holds dual nationality for here, and Ukraine. He’s linked to a former CIA Agent, Tracy Keller” Callen paused  
Kensi slapped one hand over Deeks’ mouth to stop him saying anything.

“Thank you Kensi" said Callen before returning to the subject of the briefing "It’s been agreed, that owing to our experience dealing with Tracy, and my experience as her ex partner… that we will handling the case work within the US. Any leads or actionable intel out-with the US, will be handed over to the CIA.”

“You sure we’re the best people to deal with her?” Sam asked

“We got involved as she refused to speak with anyone but me. At least we know not take what says at face value. Sam, we’re going to Chowchilla to challenge what she told me yesterday. Kens, take Deeks and liaise with the LAPD about Ortega’s local enterprises, weak willed employees etc. You find anything, feed it back to Nell. Eric, Contact Susan Wardlaw at the local CIA office, she’ll provide a partially redacted service history for Tracy. Check everything you can between Tracy and any legit or suspected criminal enterprise involving Ortega.”

Before leaving OPS, Callen walked up behind Nell  
“Am I still picking you up at your place tonight” he whispered

Nell said nothing in response other than “I’ll let you know Agent Callen” and then she walked back to the terminal next to Eric.

Being confused, but knowing better than to talk about this in OPS, so he left and headed down and out to the car park

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Michelle’s really looking forward to tonight… she was practically skipping around the kitchen this morning”

“If only you could help her achieve that feeling every other day, you’d be set for life” Callen said sarcastically

“You sure you can manage the kids overnight. It is a big ask”

“I’m sure Sam. Besides, this’ll be the first time they’ll have been over since I got the bed. Something for them to jump on” he beamed “Tell me something Sam, how do you keep a woman happy in a real, long term relationship?”

“Usually the same six things. Buy them a house, marry them, have kids, don’t lie to them, don’t cheat on them, and never comment on how their bum looks in anything. Not necessarily in that order.. Why?. Don’t tell me that you messed things up already”

“I don’t have a clue what I did. That’s the problem. She came over last night, we had something to eat, and I asked if she wanted to come to the Carnival with Zach, Zoe and I. After that she asked what I wanted to do.. I was honest, I wanted to do the washing, and lay down in bed together for a while. And then she got weird… I don’t know how to explain it, so I asked if she wanted to stay and … and it was like I had said something wrong”

“G, you don’t just spout out about sex, if you’re really wanting a relationship to work. You’ve not even been together that long…”

“No, I didn’t mention sex. I specifically did **not** mention sex. Trust me, if I was just after sex, I would have done that and gone on my way” Callen said as he interrupted Sam

“And if you were trying to do that, You know Kens and I would have beat you”

“Yes, I know that dad. I’ve told you, I’ve not tried this sort of relationship before. And I’m really trying not to screw things up.”

“Alright man. So have you spoken to her about this thing with Tracy?”

“First off, there is no ‘thing’ with Tracy. I only agreed to it, because Hetty returned me to operational status. But Nell knows what’s been said… it was her that I got to check the information from yesterdays debrief”

“You know, this can’t be easy for you. I mean what’s going on with Nell, and this situation with Tracy, considering the last time you were reunited”

“Fine… last time, I let personal feelings from years back, distract and blind me from what was really going on. But I’m not the same person I was 4 years ago, I know not to trust her again. That’s why I’m having everything checked and double checked, so we don’t get dragged into whatever she has going on. She’s been in prison for the best part of 4 years, and all of a sudden she feels the need to reveal this information. I don’t believe it… She has an angle, something that I can’t see yet.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Agent Hanna, wasn’t it. Don’t tell me Callen doesn’t think he can handle me on his own again”

“Nah. I’m here to pull him off you, when he starts strangling you”

“Let’s just get this over and done with. You mentioned a Charles Murdoch yesterday. What is his involvement in Ortega’s organisations” Callen interjected

“He was Ortega’s finance man, dealt largely with his Import and Export business.”

“How bout this then Trace… tell us why you’ve waited almost 3 years before giving up this information, and giving me the ‘ I’m a patriot’ line”

“Fine. I don’t to be in here anymore. We have access to the ZNN website, So I know what state Sammy’s business is in, based on the stock market reports. You know as well as I do, You always hold something back to bargain with”

“You used to be a good agent. Self centred, but good. Maybe you were never good. But, if your trying to pull the wool over our eyes again, I’ll make sure neither NCIS or the CIA make any deal with you. And whatever time you have left in here, I’ll make sure is spent in the darkest corner of this prison”

“That’s sweet of you G. But I, em… I wouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. Besides, I know how you live, even in here, I’ve got a better standard of living than you do.”

“Tell us about Charlie Hall”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“… It’s okay .I’ll grab the keys for the Merc, and then I’ll be over to pick up Zach and Zoe at 7” Callen said to Sam, as he tried to usher him out of the office.

Left alone he skimmed over some of the information Eric and Nell had managed to find, based on Tracy’s information.  
Frankly most of the information mined so far didn’t paint any of the suspected involved parties as anything but legitimate business men.  
Callen was angry, as he felt this was Tracy trying mess him about, make him think these people were guilty, when they were innocent… or that they were actually innocent, when they were really guilty.

He hadn’t seen the point in heading home, so he could spent half an hour sitting, before he had to head over to Sam’s place. Checking his phone, he had a few junk emails, no text messages and no missed calls. He didn’t know if it was worth while trying to call Nell, to see if she wanted to come to the Carnival, or if it was better to leave her alone until she was ready to talk to him. In the end, he decided to text her… at least Nell couldn’t claim that he hadn’t tried to make an effort to contact her

 

#######

Hey Nell. Just wondered if you had decided if you wanted to come to the carnival with us. Not sure what I did wrong, But I’m sure it was my fault.

####### 

The drive back from the prison had been spent in near silence, other than Sam’s jazz playing through the stereo. But it had given him time to think about whatever it was going on between Nell and himself. He would never be normal, and no matter who he had become after the events of the last 6 months, he would never feel good enough for someone like Nell. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t willing to at least try everything possible to make things work with her

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it back out to check.  
Opening a new text message he read

 

#######

You’re an idiot.  
My place at 7.30

XO

#######

 

Reading the words on the screen, made him feel a warmth in his chest, and his mouth stretching into the biggest smile he could ever imagine possible. He couldn’t have messed things up as badly as he thought.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Just call me whenever you want me to bring the kids back, no rush. Just have a good time”

“Thanks G. And make sure you don’t let them eat too much junk food”

“I promise you, I will be the only one eating too much junk food tonight”

“That I believe”

Getting back into his car, Callen started the engine and pulled away slowly enough for Sam and Michele to wave to the kids

 

“So… before we head to the carnival, we’re going to pick someone up. Is that ok with you both?”

Both Zach and Zoe loudly agreed, Callen could see them nodding in his mirror

“Uncle Callen, who are we going to get?” Zoe asked

“We’re going to pick up Nell, she works with your Dad and I”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Zach asked

Zach’s question had taken Callen by surprise. He hadn’t given any though to how to explain why Nell was going with them. After taking a moment to think of a good, but accurate answer, he answered “Well, Nell is a girl, and she’s my friend”

“So you don’t kiss with her” Zoe asked, “Eww kissing girls is yucky” Zach added.

“I’m not answering that. But Zach, do you not like it when your mom kisses you good night?”

Zach nodded his head

“Well, it would be like that, but different” Callen realised no matter how he answered the kissing question, it would end up sounding completely unlike what he wanted

 

“Now that’s Nell there…”

“You mean that teenager Uncle Callen?” Zoe asked

‘Is that what she looks like to other people’ He thought to himself. Realizing that was how he used to think of her when she started at OSP, but it wasn’t how he had thought of her for quite some time

“No… I mean, Yes that is Nell, but she’s not a teenager”

 

“Nell, This is Zoe, and behind you is Zach.”

“Hi” Nell said, as she turned as best she could, to give both Zach and Zoe a little wave”

“Do you Kiss Uncle Callen? He won’t tell us” Zoe asked, causing both Callen and Nell to blush

“I didn’t know how to answer that one” Callen whispered to Nell

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Having got back to Callen’s house and put Zach and Zoe to bed in the main bedroom, Callen returned to the kitchen to see that Nell was ok

“I don’t know Michelle very well, but you do… so do they take more after her, or Sam?”

“Honestly… at times Zoe reminds me more of a KGB officer that interrogated me once. Zach is more like Sam, than Michele. But they’re both great kids”

“You’re really fond of them aren’t you”

“Yeah. I mean I’ve seen them grow up, ever since I was partnered with Sam… so that’s 7 years. They practically are my Niece and Nephew. Sam and Michelle have never treated me as anything but family, and Sam’s been telling them that I’m their uncle since they were tiny. I Bet I sound really masculine right about now huh” he chuckled

Nell responded with a smile “Caring about family IS masculine”

“Right, well… I dunno about you, but I could do with a lay down… or do you want me to call you a cab?”

“I think you might need some back up in the morning. So I think I can stay over”

“Well in that case, There’s a new quilt and a new pillow, I can sleep on the bedroll. It’s best, in case one of them comes in during the night.”

With both the kids asleep, Nell and Callen retired to their spots either side of one of the other bedrooms. Both of them were laying down in the dark, staring at the ceiling, when Nell turned to face Callen

“Can I ask you something?” She asked, facing Callen’s direction

“Anything you want”

“Do you not find me attractive?”

“Are you serious. Of course I think you’re attractive. Why would you ask such a thing?”

“Because of last night”

“Okay… what did I say or do last night. ‘Cause I’ve been trying to work it out all day”

“I thought I had made you understand that I was willing to … to .. go to bed with you. And you all but pushed me aside like I was some silly girl”

“It’s not that at all. Do you have any idea what Kensi, Sam, or god forbid, Hetty, would do to me if they even suspected I was taking advantage of you. I don’t want to take advantage or hurt you. I want to do things right, not forgo the chance of something real. Let me ask you something…”

“Sure, ask away”

“Do you not worry I’m too old for you. It’s just something Zoe said earlier”

“There is an age difference, Obviously. But Age doesn’t mean as much, as it used to. It’s whether individuals can form a connection. I assume Sam knows that we’re ‘together’?”

“Yes. I take it you’ve told Kens!”

“I have, yes”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Did you behave for Uncle Callen?” Michelle asked Zach and Zoe

Both of them answered yes, Zoe answered a question that her mother hadn’t asked “Uncle Callen slept with his girlfriend last night”. Hearing this had Michelle turned an angry gaze upon Callen

“Michelle…” He started… “We slept in the same room, not together. The kids had the actual bed. I swear, nothing inappropriate happened”

Waving the kids into the house, Michelle waited till they were out of ear shot “I know you wouldn’t do anything inappropriate. But why didn’t I know you were seeing someone”

“Well, mainly because we’re trying to keep it quiet just now”

“Please tell me you’re not trying to get together with that girl you work with”

“Which woman could you mean” Callen answered trying to sound innocent

“The tall, dark haired girl”

“I swear to you Michelle. I am not doing anything with Kensi. She’s like my little sister, so that would never happen. I’ve got to go… but you feel free to interrogate Sam for anything you want to know” Callen answered before heading back to the car.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You’re a twisted bastard. Why would you tell Michelle I knew about your love life”

“Seemed funny at the time, and anyway… better she questions you rather than me” he smiled back at his partner with an evil grin on his face

“Yeah, I’ll get you back for it. So what’s the plan for today… more questioning, or have we got all the information we need from your ex”

“Honestly. I still don’t have a good feeling about this situation. Everything that’s been checked so far, suggests Ortega is a legitimate business man. So I feel that we’re wasting our time, but something about this still isn’t sitting right with me.”

“Okay, so why not just pass this off to the FBI. It’s not got any obvious link to the Navy, and you’ve already got a lot of Intel from her.”

“I’m gonna head back up there with Kens, and take Eric or Nell to check what’s being said in real time.”

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but maybe you should try talking this through with Hetty”

“You’re probably right”

 

..........................

 

 

“Hetty, I need a word with you. It’s about this thing with Tracy”

“I’m sure your judgement is correct, but if you think you need to talk it out, go ahead”

“Nothing that Nell or Eric can find suggests that Ortega is anything but a legitimate business man, same with Charles Murdoch, and Charlie Hall. But how often do you find a business man that’s squeaky clean… not even a single parking ticket or speeding fine. I want to take one more run at Tracy. Take Kensi so she can profile Tracy, and Either Eric or Nell, so that we can cross reference what she is telling us there and then. If nothing else seems suspicious, I would think we should tell Derschowitz that it’s a waste of time and resources.”

“I’ll bow to your judgement. You may take Ms Blye and Ms Jones. Have Mr Beale run everything through the system again while you’re gone”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do. If she has the same training as you, she’s probably not going to give anything away by her gestures and movements”

“I’m aware of that Kens. But this is the last chance we have to check if this is a potential threat. I don’t want to toss this back to the CIA, and have them accuse us of not trying everything to verify or discredit what she is saying. Trust me, I don’t want to be going out here again, anymore than you do. And I need you to do something else for me…Nell has to be in that room with us, if you think Tracy is a threat to either of you , I want you to grab Nell and get out”

“Okay. But in that case, when we get up there, give the car key to me, that way we can at least get home” Kensi smirked at Callen, who responded with a simple smile and a nod, to acknowledge the joke.

 

“Every time you come to see me, you bring another person. Which one are you sleeping with these days?”

Kensi had to physically grab hold of Callen, to make sure he didn’t do something he would regret. Managing to calm him down enough to get on with the job that they had come to do.

“Stop messing me about Trace. Now tell me everything you know about Sandra Kennex, and her involvement with Ortega or Hall’s businesses” Callen asked, having calmed down

“No more freebies. I give you enough Intel, that leads to you getting a conviction… I want to walk”

“Not a chance in hell. I’m sure Derchowitz would tell you the same. Best you’re ever going to achieve is some time off your sentence” There was some irritation in his voice, enough that Nell picked up on it

“She could be released into the custody of the CIA, and be tagged” Nell offered

“NO she can’t, Ms Jones. Focus on why you were brought with us” He snapped at Nell. Immediately regretting what he had said “Kensi, Can you take Ms Jones outside. I’ll follow in a few minutes”

Callen waited until Kensi and Nell had left the room before saying anything else

“Stop messing me about Tracy. You will not be released, no matter how good your Intel is. Whatever you think you know, it doesn’t involve me, NCIS or the Navy. I may have some loyalties to the CIA, but that does not mean that I’m going to keep coming here, and playing whatever little game you think you’re playing.”

“You’re still the same aren’t you. Still sleeping with women you work with. I thought it was the Amazon… I would have never pegged you as being attracted to Short and Geeky. Whatever happened to you, messed you up”

“No, Tracy. I’m the same as I’ve always been. I do the job, without fucking over my partner, or my team. The difference in me, is that I know who I am, and where I came from. I’m not coming back here for you to waste more of my time, or more resources. I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life locked up in here” Callen got up and left, ignoring her pleas to listen

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Kens, can you give us a minute”

“Sure thing”

Once he was sure that Kensi was out of earshot, Callen spoke to Nell

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you”

“No you shouldn’t”

“If I had made an offer, or suggested what she could get out of her little scheme, then she could have dragged this out, until she had enough control to force a signed agreement”

“So this isn’t about what she did to you”

“No, it absolutely IS about what she did. She managed to use us as pawns in her arms trade”

“No, not what she did to us, What she did to you.”

“Am I ashamed I let what we had, confuse my sensibilities that let her take advantage. – yes. But that, back there… is unrelated. I should have never been put in that position, she knows my tells. If you want confirmation of what her intentions were… watch this, when your alone” He offers her a USB thumb drive

“What’s on it?”

“It’s the surveillance feed to that meeting room. We weren’t her lawyers, so it was recorded”

He waved Kensi back over and set about getting everyone back in the car

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Listen to me Rich, she was messing about, and not one thing she said, could in anyway be determined as factual. You don’t’ want to believe me… have your own people look over everything we found based on the interrogations. But, if you don’t want to believe it, and want to try and make another deal with her, Don’t call me, or my boss”

[….]

“Right. Best of luck”

Having ended the call, Callen dropped the cell phone on the desk, and set off towards the break room

 

“Nell. I need you to do something for me. Something’s still bothering me about this afternoon.”

“What do you need?”

“ I know I asked you already to check the list of visitors Tracy received. But I want you to check into everyone she called, everyone that wrote to her, or that she wrote to. And if possible, check who she’s been in touch with via email”

“Okay, I’ll let you know what turns up”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Yeah Eric, No sign of anyone trying to access the shipping container. We’ll head back as soon as Kensi and Deeks get here”

[….]

“Right” ending the call, Callen sat the cell phone down on the cars dash

Neither Sam or Callen said anything, instead they watched for any suspicious activity around where they were parked, or watching anyone approaching the container using the binoculars

“Has Michelle let you out the dog house yet”

“No, no thanks to you” the ex SEAL responded

“Come on, I thought you knew not to hold that back from her”

“How was I ‘sposed to tell her that you wouldn’t do anything with Joelle, but you are doing something with a girl from the office that you had shown no interest in for 4 years”

“Honestly, I thought you SEAL guys were smart” Callen knew this would set his partner off. “I swear though, I wasn’t trying to land you in trouble. Hell, I wouldn’t have said anything if Zoe hadn’t told Michelle that I had been sleeping with my girlfriend”

“I’ll tell you one thing, she isn’t happy with you, now that she knows the full story”

“I can honestly say, that I never gave Michelle any thought, I was more worried about how Hetty would react”

“So how did she react when you told her?”

“No idea. Still not built up the guts to tell her”

“Oh, I want to be there when you tell her”

“You really want to be there, when I tell her that you’ve known for weeks!”

“On second thought, I think I’d be better off being as far away as humanly possible”

“Uh huh. I thought you’d respond that way” Callen ended discussion on the subject

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Eric was loitering around car park, waiting for Callen, or Sam to arrive. Finally spotting Sam pulling into, he ran over, his urgency obvious for anyone to see.

“Morning Sam, have you seen or spoken to Callen this morning. Its URGENT” he asked

“Not yet. He had a doctors appointment. Said he’d be in a bit later than usual”

“Granger’s looking for him, and not to ‘discuss’ an operation. Callen’s been flagged as a suspect in the shooting of a Navy sailor”

“Tell me everything. NOW.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Mr Hanna” Hetty called, from her office, indicating with her finger that she expected Sam to come over to her work space.

He knew he had no choice, and knew that there was no justifiable reason for him to avoid the little ninja

“Yes, Hetty” he asked, just as much as he had meant it as a statement

“Where is Mr. Callen?”

“Hospital” He chose to not give too much information, instead offering the minimum that was necessary

“Yes. Well, if you should speak to him, make sure he understands Assistant Director Granger is looking for him”

Sam knew when Hetty was telling him to do something, without telling him to do it. With no further words required, Sam left the building.

 

.............

 

Pulling his phone out, Sam dialled Kensi, looking for some assistance

“Kensi. We’ve got a problem.”

[….]

“Granger’s looking for Callen. He’s accusing him of shooting a sailor from the Seahawk”

[….]

“Yeah. You go grab G. He’s at Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre. I’ve got to pick someone else up. I’ll meet you both at Dorothy Green park, in Venice in about 40 minutes”

Ending the call to Kensi, Sam dialled Nell

“Nell. Granger’s looking for G, Accusing him of shooting a Brian Smithe”

[….]

“Yeah, Same guy. I know this won’t be easy for you, but we need to fill Kensi in on what went down”

[….]

“Tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You have to be kidding me”

“No, I’m not kidding you. That’s why Sam was flown out. If he hadn’t, Callen could have lost his job” Callen reached down, to hold Nell’s hand,

“So, since we’re sure You didn’t shoot him” Kensi said, indicating to Callen “Why would he say that you did”

“Well he was still in the brig when I left the Seahawk for the Green Bay. And I would guess he holds a grudge, especially since his Daddy couldn’t swing him getting released, with no punishment. What escapes me, is how he knew I lived in California”

“Think about it G. Who his father is, it wouldn’t be hard to find out what ship you transferred to, or its destination. Even if he had made the accusation in Virginia, just naming you as an NCIS agent would be enough for the accusation to reach you wherever you were based” Sam added

“Doesn’t matter. If it was just an accusation, that would be one thing…. For it to reach Granger, it must have something more than just an accusation. So I can either turn myself over to Granger, and see what weight the accusation really carries, and which prison I end up in. Or I can take off, and become a fugitive until the truth comes out, IF it comes out”

Nell turned to face Callen, not believing what he was suggesting  
“You can’t really believe that those are your only options” She said, with a force that no one expected of her

“Everyone calm down” Sam paused, thinking how Callen would take what he was about to suggest “Look, take off... go underground for a few days. Give us time to straighten this out. In 4 days, follow our protocol, and we can evaluate where we go from there. But give me your SIG, at least we have that discounted as the gun that was used.”

“Okay. I’ll dump my Cell, and hide out. But if the situation doesn’t improve, I’m gonna spend the rest of my life as a fugitive” Callen stood up and turned to face his friends “Guess I’ll see you in a few days” and handed his gun to Sam, then turned to face Nell “don’t worry. I’ll be ok. Just stick by Sam, He’ll watch out for you. See you in a few days” He quickly and softly leaned down and placed a kiss on Nell’s cheek. And just as quickly, he was gone, leaving his friends to prove his innocence

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Hetty, Can I have a word”

“yes my dear, have a seat” the aging spy said, raising an arm, indicating Nell should sit down

“It’s about this thing with the Assistant Director looking for G… I mean Callen. the man that made the accusation, I…”

“I know what happened, You wouldn’t have requested Mr Hanna otherwise”

Nell didn’t know how to continue, couldn’t imagine how she would be thought of, if she had had to tell Hetty. But she knew that this was about more than just herself

“The accuser forced himself on me. Callen was the one that stopped him, had him locked up in the brig. Until the captain ordered Smithe be released, and Callen be locked up, That’s why I requested help. G wouldn’t shoot him, This is just Smithe trying to take some sort of revenge” Nell had tried , but failed, to keep a tight hold on her emotions.

“Ms Jones, I know that Mr Callen wouldn’t have shot him, proving it is another matter altogether. But Mr Hanna has already been in, and turned over Mr Callen’s weapon for testing. For now we don’t need to tell Assistant Director Granger, but the time may come when we will have to. Until then I would give thought to whether you want what happened to you, to be known to others. Until then, I think Mr Hanna could use you in the field”

With that, Nell set out to find Sam. Only for her attention to once again be drawn to Hetty

“Until this matter is resolved, I would suggest you avoid returning to Mr Callen’s residence”

Nell didn’t want to face Hetty to allow her facial expressions to unintentionally give away her secrets. Instead she moved away from Hetty at a more rapid pace, to find Sam

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Callen had managed to avoid shopping precincts and heavily populated places that were sure to have considerable CCTV coverage. As useful as a crowd could be to hide in. It also presented dozens or not hundreds of additional people that could describe you to police or federal agents.  
It was one thing he missed about his youth, that CCTV was not as wide spread, that the images were of lower quality, and that CCTV systems were not as easily accessed by police and Federal agencies as they were now.

As an investigator he loved the facility it offered him, as someone trying to hide, it was a different situation.

He started running through his options for accommodation… he could try one of the less reputable motels, abandoned houses or flats, or he could try sleeping rough… although that also tended to attract unwanted attention from the LAPD

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So are you gonna tell me what’s going on. First Granger is hunting for Callen, who’s coincidentally gone AWOL, and now Nell is working with Sam. I don’t exactly like Granger, so why are you all leaving me out in the cold”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, if something was going on, it wouldn’t just be up to me to decide if you were to be told” Kensi replied

“Well, theoretically, if there was something going on, Who would I need to talk to”

“Theoretically Deeks, you would need to talk to Sam, Nell or Callen”

“Is this because I’m not NCIS. I mean I know I’m technically LAPD, but I rarely work anything for them, and I’ve been here working with you all for almost 4 years. So all this, isn’t cool anymore”

“Speak to Nell, Okay”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Before we go in… Deeks knows something’s going on. It’s not my place to tell him your personal business. While he’s like an overgrown child sometimes, I think it would help if he was ‘in’ on what’s going on. But I’ll stand by whatever decision you make Nell”

“We couldn’t really keep this between the 3 of us, with all this going on. But you’re right, him knowing will make it easier for us all. Can you ask him to come out?”

Kensi simply nodded her head and entered the diner, quickly indicating he should go outside and chat with Nell

 

“What’s wrong Nell-Bell?”

“Kensi suggested I talk to you. So… What happens when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they… Not enjoying the joke Scooby?” Nell had to pause to have a laugh despite the current situation. “We need you to know what’s going on, because it’s been hard enough trying to deal with everything, with just we three knowing. The guy that’s accused Callen was on the Seahawk with us, and we’re certain he’s holding a grudge against Callen for having him locked up in the brig”

“Who is the us?”

“It’s Sam, Kensi Callen and I.”

“Hang on a second Nell. I can understand someone holding a grudge for getting locked up if it’s a serious offence, but… how serious was this guys offense?”

Nell didn’t know how to answer him, not that she didn’t want to be honest, but could she handle someone else knowing. She could see Sam looking very uptight watching her deal with Deeks, and Kensi trying to restrain Sam.

“That’s complicated. Okay, Callen had him locked up because he tried to force himself on a woman on board. The captain then had him released, and then had Callen locked up. Sam then had Callen released, and Smithe locked up again”

“Why was Callen locked up, What did he do?”

“The excuse was because he hit Smithe. The truth, being that his father had some pull with certain people high up in the Navy”

“Tell me the truth Nell, no more dancing around the answer. What is really going on”

“Okay, long story short… Smithe tried to force himself on me, Callen hit him, had him locked up and now is accusing Callen out of some need for revenge”

“You two have something going on. Have done for a while. But since when…? not since the Seahawk, surely. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Yeah. Callen isn’t really AWOL. He’s hiding out, giving us time to find something to use in his defence. We have just under 4 days, before he follows a protocol Sam and he have, and comes out of hiding, possibly exposing himself to Granger”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

They had spent the last 2 days trying to chase down any leads to prove Callen was innocent, but had failed. Hetty had relented and reassigned Sam, Deeks and Kensi to a search for a pair of kidnapped intelligence officers.  
Nell on the other hand was sent back to OPS.

She had tried using the GPS date from Callen’s car to prove he wasn’t anywhere near where Smithe had been shot. But the GPS data showed that Callen had parked less than a block from where the shooting took place, and there was no explanation as to why he would be in that part of town, that late at night.

It was only when Nell checked some of the searches she had started for Callen regarding Tracy Keller that she found something they could possibly use.  
Not bothering to ask permission, Nell left the mission and made her way back out to the women’s prison

 

..........

 

“No Callen this time? What business do we even have?”

“Why did you really try to offer Intel to the CIA. It wasn’t even good stuff you offered, just a lot of lies”

“I don’t have to tell you anything. You don’t even look old enough to drive, let alone work for a federal agency”

“You know Callen. You know he’s a decent man, that he wouldn’t shoot someone without good reason. So why are you meeting with someone who’s accused him of a shooting?”

To Tracy’s benefit, she did seem visibly troubled by the suggestion.

“You have had 2 visits from Brian Smithe in the last 2 weeks, when you had no previous connection. The only connection I can even find is Callen. You worked with Callen, and Smithe is holding a grudge against him. Why would you want to hang Callen out to dry. He didn’t do anything to you, to deserve that sort of betrayal”

“He made an offer to get me released early. You have no idea what its like to be locked up when you were part of any law enforcement organisation. But he said Callen wouldn’t be harmed...”

“What reason did he give you for why he was trying to get Callen?”

“Said it was a private grudge, something to do with some girl”

Nell sat and stared into space, losing focus on Tracy, as she came to the realization that what was happening to Callen was because of her.

Tracy managed to snap Nell out of her ‘trance’

“Hey. Who did he mean, Who is this about!?”

Nell awkwardly tried to explain what had happened with Smithe. She had no idea why she felt that she owed an explanation to Tracy, but in that moment Nell needed to talk things out to someone, anyone.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So do I show up, or not bother?”

“We need to show a united front. It’s not going to do anyone any good if he remains off the radar. At least we have enough to keep Granger at bay for the time being”

“Right then. I’ll pick him up, and you pick her up… then we’ll all gather where…?”

Nell gave some thought to a secure rendezvous point…

“I really don’t know, Sam. Where can we go that’s not NCIS property, that’ll be safe”

“I think I know where we can use… initially at least” Sam said with a wide grin plastered on his face

 

 

“You wanna tell me why you’ve had me released?”

Nell concentrated on the road, not even giving a sideways glance to Tracy  
“Because you’ve had contact with the snake bastard, and you’ve realised the error in having any dealings with him”

“Does Callen know you love him?”

“I’ve never said it to him. It tends to scare guys off when you tell them”

 

 

“She did what!” Callen’s voice was full of anger and a little disappointment

“She did what she thought was best. Hetty and I agreed with her judgement”

“She found something, that’s great. But pushing to get Tracy released, even temporarily … that’s not okay, She isn’t trustworthy”

“G… You know she has good judgement. She sees some good in you, when all most guys see is a dick. You trust her, well trust her on this. Tracy won’t get away… she’s tagged, she’s had overwatch applied and at least 1 of us are to be with her at all times. Kensi and Deeks are following Nell, making sure she’s ok. So you can stop worrying”

“How would you feel if it were Michelle out there with Tracy”

“Are you for real? In that scenario it’d be Tracy I’d be worrying about”

 

 

“Been a few years since you’ve been in here”

“Didn’t need it as much once I bought the house”

“Yeah well, so long as you’re not still claiming it as being yours… we’re good”

“Yeah, I loved flirting with women, telling them all about my secluded ‘love bunker’ and how romantic it was”

“Somehow I doubt that line would work on Nell”

“What wouldn’t work on Nell” they both heard as the door to the Bomb shelter was opened and in walked Nell, Tracy, Kensi and Deeks. No sooner had Callen heard her Voice, he turned round and walked over to her, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her. Sam and Kensi noticed Callen whispering something to Nell, that seemed to amuse her

“Get a room” Deeks said, which was immediately followed by him letting out a pained groan as Kensi hit his chest with her fist

 

After some discussion Callen laid out how they were going to proceed

“Right, Nell head back to he Office, fill Hetty in on what’s gonna happen.  
Kensi, stick with Tracy… Do NOT let her out of your sight, until you pass her off to Sam. Sam, work with Deeks.  
And it pains me to ask this, but I need your ‘homeless’ jacket Deeks”

“So long as you know you aint gonna look as good as me”

 

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“We all hearing each other loud and clear?” Sam asked over the radio

“Check” Kensi responded

“Check too” Deeks added

“Loud and clear here” Callen was the last to respond. “Kens, you got a clear line of sight to Tracy?”

“Clear view from across the street. No need to worry”

“Right. Remember, don’t let her out of your sight”

 

 

“Nice to see you again Mrs Keller, No formal pardon ‘till your ex husband is in a cell, or in the ground”

“and since you left the card for me, you obviously want more from me”

“Far from it. I just want to know what he’s likely to do, or where he would go since he’s ‘out in the cold’”

“There’s a cemetery he would probably go to”

“Well then, let’s go to the cemetery. But you know, if you betray me, you’ll go back to jail, sentence extended”

 

 

“They’ve gotten in a car, I’m gonna tail them. Eric keep an eye on her overwatch signature.”

“Will do Kens.”

 

“So, any idea what Callen whispered to our Nell?”

“None of your business Deeks” Callen responded over the radio, knowing that the detective would probably have forgotten he was on the same frequency “Eric, how far out are they?”

“In current traffic, less than 10 minutes”

“Okay, game time…. Deeks start walking towards the grave site, Not too quickly. Sam, take up position and be ready to fire if you have to”

 

Kensi had stayed several cars back from the car containing Smithe and Tracy, relying instead on Eric tracking the car, to know when and where to turn.  
Eventually turning off the road leading to the pet cemetery, and pulling over to the side to wait for the Signal. She pulled on her bullet proof vest and checked her SIG for ammo

Deeks was gradually walking towards the plot, making sure to not draw too much attention

“They’re pulling to a stop. Looks like they are gonna get out. Stand by Callen, only be moments till we take him down”

 

“Are you taking the piss. Am I really supposed to believe that Agent Callen would come to an animal cemetery?”

“He loved this dog. He would stick close to here, unless he had already been lifted” Tracy knew to hold off on giving the codeword until the opportune moment

 

“Kensi Stand by. Deeks you ready?” Sam asked

“Almost within earshot. Ready to move in on your signal”

Sam watched down the scope, observing Deeks’ movement, and then back to focusing on Tracy and Smithe.

“Wait for her signal. G, be ready to move, in case he bolts. Kensi start moving to block the exit”

On instruction, Kensi pulled out of the side street and stopped her car, blocking the entry/exit gate with her car

 

“So maybe you tell me now, why you’re really seeking out Callen?”

Brian turned to face her “Long story or short story”

“Whichever one will tell me the truth” Tracy was trying to hide her growing irritation

“He busted me for something that shouldn’t have gone as far as it did. Now I was dishonourably discharged from the Navy. If he had done as he was told, all this could have been avoided”

“So he didn’t really shoot you?…. ”

“You can always find people who will do whatever you want, for some money”

“So this is all over then…. Buddy”

 

“Got the signal, Everyone move in” After giving the instruction, Sam aimed and fired a shot into 2 tyres on Smithe’s car, effectively immobilising it for the time being. Seeing Deeks and Kensi moving to wards him, Smith pushed Tracy hard enough to knock her off her feet, then he set off running towards a pedestrian entry/exit to the cemetery Kensi stopped to help Tracy, while Deeks continued pursuing Smithe

Just as Brian was almost at the gate, he saw what looked like a homeless person start to stand up from the ground, who turned to block the exit, and aimed a gum at Smith, forcing him to stop and surrender

The armed homeless man pulled off his hat, revealing himself as G Callen

“Hi. I hear you’ve been accusing me of something Brian.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Tracy was sitting in the interrogation room, waiting to be returned to the women’s prison. She could hear bells from ships moored at the docks, and the tide coming in, and flowing back out to see

Hearing the door open she turned to see if this was her ‘ride’

“Ms Keller. I don’t believe that we’ve been introduced. I’m Henrietta Lange, Mr Callen’s boss”

“Very nice to meet you. You wouldn’t happen to know when I’m going to be transferred back to Chowchilla?”

“Indeed I do, I believe Mr Callen has volunteered to return you to Chowchilla. He’ll be ready to take you back as soon as he has been debriefed. In mean time, would you like a glass of water, or a cup of tea or coffee?”

 

:..........

 

“That’s everything. Can I please go now. I really need a shower”

“Fine Agent Callen. But be aware I may have further questions for you, about why Mr Smithe had possession of a handgun reported missing from the Seahawk during your time aboard ship, and how your fingerprints were on the weapon”

 

...............

 

Callen leaned back in the seat on the ‘bad side’ of the table and watched as Granger left the room, only to dial someone on his cell phone.  
He got up and headed to the shower room, desperate to wash off the smell from Deeks’ jacket

By the time he had his shower and got changed into some clean clothes, he felt better, even though he could still smell that jacket. He found Hetty waiting for him in the main room. He didn’t know what to expect from the little ninja any more…

“Good to have you back with us Mr Callen”

“Very good to be back”

“Ms Keller is waiting for you, whenever you’re ready. As for your other request, I’ve reached out to our colleagues for their assistance. Richard seems hopeful”

“Thanks Hetty. I hope my absence didn’t cause you too much trouble with Granger”

“I Doubt either of us are his favourite people at the moment. Owen, just doesn’t like having his nose put out of joint. But next time you decide to go AWOL without my knowledge, Don’t bother coming back”

 

..............

 

“Ready to go Trace?”

Tracy stood up and faced Callen, offering her hands in front of her to let him Cuff her

“Not this time Tracy, I think you’ve earned a little good will. Just follow me, and we can get going.

 

...............

 

Callen had been driving for half an hour, with neither of them saying very much, just the odd comment about the traffic or weather

“So….” Callen began, breaking the ice “We’ve had a word with Derchowitz, and he is willing to have you moved to a minimum security prison, where you will be available for select covert activities for the remainder of your sentence. You may have wasted my time to begin with, but I’d still be out on the street or be in a jail cell if you hadn’t of been there to help my people. It doesn’t mean your forgiven, but I trust you more now, than I did a week ago”

“You know it’s that kid you work with that got me to do the right thing. If she hadn’t have reached out, told me what happened… I wouldn’t had done anything. I envy you, having people who believe and trust in you…” She smiled “…Even if some of them look like they’re not even finished high school” she added light heartedly

“Yeah, I owe Ms Jones too…”

“Come on Callen, you think I don’t know you have a thing with her” Tracy said, interrupting Callen. “You have someone there that really cares about you, Don’t mess it up”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So is that Tracy back behind bars”

“Yeah, she is… She could have told Smithe that she was working for us. There’s a lot I won’t forgive her for, but she did the right thing, this time” Callen leaned back on the couch in the Mission, quite content with how things had worked out

“Don’t get too comfortable. Michelle wants you and your ‘new lady’ over for dinner, this week” Sam added, taking delight in delivering his wife’s demand to his friend

“You manage to not tell her about my love life for a month, yet you couldn’t keep your mouth shut for the 3 nights I was away from home. Some friend you are. At least tell me she’s cooking something I like… not that Sushi she tried to cook when I met your parents”

“Be glad you got to go home and leave it. I had to keep eating it for the next 2 days”

Callen was distracted as he saw Nell start to descend the stairs from OPS. Sam noticing the same, excused himself to head home, and allow his friends to have their formal reunion.

Callen wanted to get up and walk over to Nell, but he was rendered incapable of moving as he was struck by just how much he had missed the young analyst, that seemed to have some hold on him. By the time he was able to get up, Nell had approached him, and dropped down to sit on the couch beside him

“Michelle wants to have us over for dinner. Seems Sam couldn’t withstand her questioning”

“I’ll look forward to it” Nell answered, sounding very pleased

“So is Eric still here, or has he left for the night?”

“He left about an hour ago. Why? did you need something?”

“Not a thing…” he reached round and pulled Nell over towards himself “… Just this” he finished, feeling comfortable just being with her.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

The sound of his phone ringing startled him awake from his unusual deep slumber.  
It was still pitch black, and he was immediately stuck by the feeling of being completely unsure of where he was, this however passed, he had a weight leaning on the left side of his chest, that was providing a pleasant warmth.

Managing to reach his phone without disturbing his bed mate, he woke the phone to see that he had missed a phone call and a text message. Checking the call history and the his messages, he found that both the call and text had come from Hetty.  
He gently moved his bed mate off of his chest, so he could slip out of the bedroom to return the call. Silently pulling the door closed he redialled Hetty, with what could best be described as dread, it was only 0500 after all, which meant either he had done something wrong… or there was an urgent situation or case that required his presence.

“Hetty, it’s Callen… I’ve got a missed call from you?”

[….]

“Okay, yeah… sure, I can be there in a half hour”

[….]

 

She had hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything else, or even give her an explanation. He slipped back into the bedroom, and felt about on the floor for his clothes, trying to remain silent and not wake her… she had needed her sleep just as much as he had. He knew that the last few days had been tougher on Nell than she would care to admit. He felt awful for putting the extra stress and worries on her shoulders. Sleeping under underpasses, or abandoned houses have given him time to think about everything from the last few weeks.  
While he was happier than he could remember, he felt guilty for putting Nell in a position where she could be hurt… whether that was by someone seeking revenge on him, by an ex, or just himself for not behaving the correct way. He had given thought as to whether he truly deserved to be with Nell, with all the troubles she could be letting herself in for through being involved with him.

Having finished getting ready he leaned over and softly kissed her head, and then pulled the quilt up, to better cover herself. Leaving the apartment, getting in his car and driving off… he thought about whether he was being selfish by keeping Nell in his life… He didn’t want to giver her up, but nor did he wish to mess things up… he knew he had no real experience with relationships, so assumed he would mess up sooner or later.

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a call to you, be unanswered Mr Callen. I hope this isn’t an act of rebellion”

“Nothing like that. I was just in a deep sleep, after a few nights sleeping rough. So, what’s so urgent it required meeting in a diner at 5 in the morning”

“Your personal circumstances. Have yours changed Mr Callen” She asked, almost as if she was fishing for a specific piece of information, that she already knew

“Not unless you’ve sacked me without telling me”

“No change in medical condition, new relationships, breach of NCIS rules?”

“Well, the doctor has said I’m fully fit for returning to work. I couldn’t really tell you at the time, given what’s being going on”

“You know full well that’s not what you should be telling me. I would prefer to hear it from you, rather than through scuttlebutt”

Callen knew what she was fishing for. The one most terrifying thing about starting a non platonic relationship with Nell was the knowledge that Hetty would find out eventually, and the worry over how she would react. Everyone at the office knew that Nell was special to Hetty, She had formed a bond with the young woman, when she rarely managed to tolerate an analyst for more than a few weeks. All the thought he had given to how to inform the older spy, hadn’t produced a single good way to tell Hetty, without he pulling a knife, or a fun on him

“Okay… I want to be clear about this, I just didn’t tell you because… well how was I meant to explain this to you. I know it’s probably against regs. But something happened over the last few months, something I couldn’t explain. Even if I could, I don’t know that it would make this conversation any less awkward. Nell and I are in… well, a relationship, and have been for the last 5 or 6 weeks.”

Hetty leaned back, almost content with what she was being told. That in itself worried Callen, That she was calm, and not being furious was quite troubling

“Come on Hetty, Say something, anything…”

“Very well. It’s not technically against regulations since Ms Jones is not a Field Agent. And if you break her, I’ll break you”

 

The simple threat was something that in the past, he would only worry about if it had come from someone larger than himself, perhaps Sam. But coming from Hetty, made sure it was a threat he was genuinely scared of.  
He watched her slide out of the booth and stand facing him

“I suggest you both tell Mr Beale before he find out from Mr Deeks”

With that Hetty left the diner, leaving Callen sitting there with a cup of coffee, with the conversation and its threats spinning round his head.


End file.
